lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
PROTON MASS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) April 26, 2016 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) based on the discovered quarks by Gell-Mann and Zweig today it is well known that the new structure of protons and neutrons is given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons That is, in this new structure of nucleons one sees that the difference Δm = neutron - proton = mass of 2.53 electrons rejects relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN), because the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ = mass of 2.53 electr based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass during tons in the beta decay is due not to the hypothesis of the relative motion of the electron (relativity) which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass . In fact according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS which rejects Einstein's invalid mass-energy conservation in the neutron decay the energy Δw = 1.293 MeV of the quark-quark interactions turns to the energy ΔΕ = 1.293 MeV of the emitting electron, while the mass defect Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons gives the increase of mass ΔΜ of the emitting electron. Historically The quark model was proposed independently by M. Gell-Mann and George Zweing in 1964. They recognized that comparisons of protons and neutrons could be understood if it was assumed that the protons and neutrons were composed of three fundamental particles. Gell-Mann chose the name quark for these new constituents of matter. The quarks of proton and neutron are hadrons, having spin ½ ; they are designated by the letters u and d for “up” and “down” . The u quark has a charge of +2e/3 and d has a charge of -e/3. On this basis the proton of charge +e was assumed to consist of (uud) quarks ( +4e/3 -e/3 = +3e/3 = +e), while the neutron of zero charge was assumed to consist of (dud) quarks ( -e/3 +2e/3 -e/3 = 0). The quark model thus was assumed to provide a rational basis for the structure of nucleons. However, that is only part of the story. The proof of the pudding is in the eating, and the merit of a new theory rests on its ability not only to explain old data but to predict new observations. For example the intrinsic magnetic moment of the proton is μ = 2.793. Since the spinning proton behaves like a spinning oblate spheroid a careful analysis reveals that a negative charge of -5e/3 = 5d is at the center and a positive charge of +8e/2 = 4u is along the periphery. On the other hand though neutron was assumed to have no charge, the neutron does have a magnetic moment μ = -1.913. It may seem strange that a spinning uncharged object has a magnetic moment. We should bear in mind, however, that in fundamental physics the absence of charge means only that the integral of the charge distribution vanishes. For example, the spinning neutron which behaves like a spinning oblate spheroid curries a positive charge +8e/3 = 4u at its center and an equal negative charge -8e/3 = 8d along the periphery. Moreover such considerable distributions are able to give the very strong nuclear force under the applications of the well-established electromagnetic laws. Whereas the wrong nuclear theories could not lead to the correct nuclear structure. Under this condition I published my paper of 2003 in which I showed my discovery of nuclear force and structure which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons . On the basis of these new structures and since the mass of the up quark is u = 2.4 MeV/c2 and the mass of the down quark is d= 3.69 MeV/c2 ( see my “UP AND DOWN QUARKS”) we get the mass of the proton as p = 938.28 MeV/c2 = 1.6726219/1027 kilograms It is of interest to notice that the proton mass is less than the neutron mass ( n = 939.57 MeV/c2 ) because the stable proton has one more very stable (dud) than the neutron of the extra unstable (ddd). That is (ddd) - (dud) = d-u = 3.69 - 2.4 = 1.29 MeV/c2 = n - p = 939.57 - 938.28 = 1.29 MeV/c2 Such a difference of mass and energy is responsible for the decay of neutron into a stable proton. Whereas in the nuclear binding of deuteron with a binding energy BE = 2.2246 MeV the neutron cannot decay, because the energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV is greater than the ΔΕ = 1.29 MeV. In this case we observe the conservation of energy and mass in accordance with my "DISCOVERY OF MATTER MATTER INTERACTION” given by ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 because the energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV becomes the energy hν = 2.2246 ΜeV while the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 MeV/c2 becomes the photon mass m = hν/c2 = 2.2246MeV/c2. (See my "MASS DEFECT" and “DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS”). In other words in nature cannot exist massless particles (like the fallacious gluons) because energy does not turn to mass. Nevertheless today many physicists under the invalid special relativity which led to the development of the invalid quantum chromodynamics continue to believe that proton consist of only the three quarks (uud) and the fallacious massless gluons. For example in the “ Proton-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “In quantum chromodynamics, the modern theory of the nuclear force, most of the mass of protons and neutrons is explained by special relativity. The mass of a proton is about 80–100 times greater than the sum of the rest masses of the quarks that make it up, while the gluons have zero rest mass. The extra energy of the quarks and gluons in a region within a proton, as compared to the rest energy of the quarks alone in the QCD vacuum, accounts for almost 99% of the mass.The rest mass of a proton is, thus, the invariant mass of the system of moving quarks and gluons that make up the particle, and, in such systems, even the energy of massless particles is still measured as part of the rest mass of the system.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts